World of Gourd Roger/World History
This article is about the list of events that appear in the history in the World of Gourd Roger, from the earliest events to the recent ones in the present storyline. Like with those in the canon series, except for some mentioned dates, all dates are either estimates or non-precise time units subject to change. Past History 10000 years ago *The first signs of human activity in the sea were recorded when the remains of a large wooden galley from this period was discovered in the deep sea near Fishman Island by a pirate crew. 5000 years ago *In the same time of the planting of the Tree of Knowledge in Ohara is the establishment of a very powerful ancient kingdom which occupied most of the Grand Line. The kingdom will be occupied by the Great Kingdom from the canon hundreds of years later. 1000 years ago *Arleigh D. Sigur, the first recognized member of the Arleigh Family, rose to fame as a legendary pirate. 950 years ago *Sigur dies during the test fire of an Ancient Weapon in the Great Kingdom. *The Void Century begins. The World Government forbids knowledge and research of this period. 850 years ago *The Void Century ends. *Sigur's grandson Arleigh D. Charles succeeds his grandfather as the second recognized member of the family. *The first recorded large-scale pirate battle began when Charles and Hideki Joe declared war against each other. The battle would soon take the lives of both captains. Charles will be the last known member of the family for more than 700 years. 700 years ago WIP 74 years ago *The first Pirate King Gol D. Roger is sentenced to death. With his last speech came the Great Age of Pirates. 66 years ago *The second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy is born in Dawn Island. *Arleigh D. Shiraz is born in Tendokyo. *Olivierre O' Malley is born. 52 years ago *The Straw Hat Pirates first appeared and became globally popular. *A great war happened in Marineford between the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies and the combined forces of the Marines and the Shichibukai in order to free Portgas D. Ace. The pirates were defeated. 50 years ago *The Straw Hats return after a two-year hiatus. *Ichi Kenpo was created by Lee Miyagi. Post-canon storyline More than 40 years ago *The final battle between the Straw Hats and the Red Hair Pirates happened. *Monkey D. Luffy claims One Piece and becomes the second Pirate King. With this event, pirate activity comes to a slowdown. 43 years ago *Salvador Blanco is born in Dressrosa. 40 years ago *The Great Age of Bandits begin with the weakening activity of pirates and the mass distribution of airships which motivates the bandits to sail beyond their homeland. 35 years ago *The World Government is reorganized when a new generation of Gorosei were introduced. *With the decreasing pirate activity, the World Government has coordinated with the Marines with the eradication of knowledge and research of the history of the Great Pirate Age. 32 years ago *Francesco Piazzini is born. 30 years ago *The Marines and the much weaker Ground Forces combine to form the World Army. *Kwaito III is born. 29 years ago *Taisho Akagi is born. 28 years ago *Momontaro Akahata is born. 25 years ago *Kagura Inazuma is born. *Cheng Du is born. 24 years ago *Alexander Krusov is born. *Baghlah Abbas is born. 21 years ago *Sheesa Lamar is born. *Jonathan Arleigh is born in Tendokyo. 19 years ago *Sachiko Oita is born. *Johannah O' Malley is born in Redrum Island. 18 years ago *Kaiser Slautern is foaled. 11 years ago *A great battle happened in Tendokyo against a terrorist group called the Mercurium. 3 years ago *The Purple Ragtime Pirates first appear. When they became popular with thirteen members, they were known as the Tendokyo Thirteen. *Cheng stages a successful rebellion with the help of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Category:Subpages